Alien in the Sewers
by ToiletMaze
Summary: 2k14 universe. On a usual night inside the lair, the turtles have gotten an intruder. Soon after finding them, they learn that this stranger is something far out of this world. I suck at summaries, first turtles story, and multiple OCs shall be showed in this story. I do not own the TMNT series.
1. Chapter 1

All she could remember was the horrid sound. The sound of the sirens and alarms running throughout the ship. She had to think quickly before someone would find her. She barely made it out of her wrecked ship, frantically pressing buttons to shut down. She managed to put it into capsule form, and packed it away in her emergency duffel bag. _Of all the times to happen_, she thought. She huffed a bit as she tried to walk, wincing in pain. She looked down to find her side punctured with shrapnel. "Damn," she hissed. She held her side tightly as she trudged through the woods. Well, what she assumed was the woods.

She turned a corner only to find people in sight. She cursed under her breath as she used stealth to go unnoticed. She managed to stammer into a city (the sign she saw read 'Manhattan'). Blood trickled with each step she took, leaving a trail. She wore herself out walking for so long, eventually going into an alley. She looked around; there wasn't anywhere she could possibly hide. Her teeth clenched together. This wasn't where she was going to die. It couldn't be. She decided to make her way to the back of the alley, when she fell through a sewer hatch. Her bag tumbled next to her, and she clutched her side in agony. Pained tears rolled down her face, but she still managed to get up. "I can't stay here," she looked down the dark tunnels. She scrunched her nose at the smell, it was horrid. She stifled a gag in disgust. "I have to move quickly." Slowly bending to pick up her bag, she limped down the sewer tunnels.

Tonight was a usual night in the lair. The same musty odor, regular training; Master Splinter still meditating in his room. Leonardo sat in the kitchen with deep thought, and Donatello fiddled with some unfinished gadget. Michaelangelo had his eyes glued to a videogame, not paying attention to anything else but the screen. Raphael walked out of his room with a grunt, making his way over to the fridge. Leo looked his way, soon reverting back to his thinking. To this Raphael huffed, opening the fridge and chugging down some root beer. He took a hard swallow before putting it back in the fridge. He then walked past Leo and plopped down on the pizza box couch. "So what are the plans for tonight, 'leader'?" Raph asked. This made Leo come out of his haze and look at his brother with hesitation. "Just the usual; do our nightly patrol then come back. Not unless you had anything in mind." Raph put a hand on his chin, and then quickly shook his head. It was just a regular night in the lair.

It was then fairly silent-besides the hoots and yays from Mikey- throughout the lair. Raph, soon growing bored of watching Mikey play his game, stood up and headed for the doorway. "I'm going for a walk. Shout when you need me." Before he even set a foot through the exit, Donatello rushed in the living room, freaking out. Soon the alarms were following after, and the other three turtles stood on their feet. "My computer picked up signs of invasion;" Donnie fixed his glasses frantically, "someone's entered the lair." "Raph, Donnie, you're with me," Leo ordered, "Mikey, you stay here and protect Dad." Mikey nodded and ran off toward his father's meditation room. "Guys, I want you to find the intruder." Leo then looked at Raph, "No violence until I say so." Raph grunted but nodded. The three soon rushed out the lair, going through the tunnels to find what got in their sewer.

Each one split up, looking through the curves and tunnels of the sewers. Donnie couldn't find a thing in the West wing, and Leo was unsuccessful in the South wing.

Raphael walked down corridors, looking through each entrance way. Each time he came to no avail. He was starting to get annoyed. "If you're even in here then just come out already!" He growled. He took a few more steps before stopping in his tracks. A faint gasp could be heard in a tunnel to the left of him. A smile tugged at his lips as he slowly crept toward the tunnel. Finally, he thought. He was in the mood to beat up someone. With each step he took, he could hear the sound more clearly. There was soft hissing, gasping and, heavy breathing? Raph became puzzled and halted. '_Intruders don't breathe like that_, 'he thought. He then heard a cough and looked inside the entrance way. To his surprise, an ebony skinned female, hair tousled and wearing a white bandage leotard sat slumped in the tunnel. Her eyes were glazed over, and she appeared to be holding her side. He saw a bag next to her, must be her belongings, he thought. Raph slowly walked over to the girl, not knowing her intentions. He came in closer, noticing purple liquid coming from where the girl's hands were rested. She was injured.

"Leo! Donnie! Ya might wanna see this!" He shouted down the halls. He stood there awkwardly for a few moments, unsure what to do. If he picked her up, she might notice him and scream. If he just left her there, she would surely die. Seconds passed and he growled in frustration. Surely his brothers might come up with a better answer than him. Donnie and Leo appeared, following their brother's voice down the tunnels. When they met up with him, Raph simply pointed to his discovery, leaving both turtles dumbfounded. "She looks like she's injured." Donnie inquired. "She hasn't even noticed me, so I think she's either dying or doesn't care." "Leo what do you think?" Donnie asked. Leo stroked his chin. He observed the now wheezing girl quickly, deducing any possible threat she could be considered as. "Well, she's not in any state to harm us," he concluded, "but we can't just leave her here to die." "Take her to the lair? No way. Donnie, get your first aid kit and fix her up here." Raph ordered. "And let her continue to wander the sewers until she finds us? No, we shall take her back, quickly heal her, then send her back to the surface."

Leo and Raph began to argue while Donnie tried to stop them, but then all halted when the girl passed out on her side. "Ah shit." Raph said. Donnie ran over to her and checked her pulse. "She's still alive," Donnie said relieved, "but we need to move quickly if we want her to live." With that Leo started off. Raph handed Donnie her bag and sent him off as well. Now all that was left to carry was her. He doesn't carry people to safety, judging by his enormous stature. He carefully bent down to pick her up, and in one quick sweep he had her in his arms bridal style. "Just hang in there, you got it? We don't need a dead body stinking up the lair." Raph whispered. He then ran off after his brothers.

All three rushed in, quickly passing by a now alert Splinter and Mikey, heading towards Donnie's lab. Donnie quickly put down her duffel bag and cleared a metal table, and Raphael slowly put her down. Her injury was more apparent; a piece of metal was jabbed into her side. "Donnie, try to fix her the best you can." Leo ordered. Donnie nodded and quickly went for a scalpule, bandages, and disinfectant. He then set them on the table, adjusts his glasses, and went to work. He was about to pour the disinfectant on her side, when he stopped. Leo walked over with concern "What is it?" Donnie again fixed his glasses, "Well, this is very, uh, strange." "What? What's strange?" Raph growled. "It seems that her injury is leaking some sort of purple substance. Judging by location of the arteries, I assume it's her blood." Leo looked puzzled. Purple blood? That surely isn't normal for a human to have. "It's not just that, look at her ears." Raph and Leo looked upon the girl's ears, which were elven shaped. "That is strange." Leo said. "I don't know what this female is, but I'll try my best to get that metal out of her."

Donnie then presumed his work. It took about an hour to finally remove the piece of metal without damaging her permanently. Donnie carefully bandaged her side and wrapped up the metal as well. Leo put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Good work, Donnie." Donnie nodded in response, cleaning his utensils and hands in the sanitation area. "I shall study the piece of metal later," he said, "the texture and look is beyond anything I know. It qualifies for metal but doesn't match any of the characteristics of the metallic elements. We might have to question this stranger on to where and how she got that piece into her side." Raph stood up from his seat. Thirty minutes into the operation he was already done. He couldn't stand to see his brother slice open a girl for that long. He composed himself enough to walk over and join in on the conversation. "I feel as though we shall let her rest first, just enough until she can answer questions-"

"The hell we are." Raph interrupted, "We're gonna bring her back up to the surface and let her stay there. No mystery solving, nothing."

"But Raph she may not be from the surface. Look at her physical features, no ordinary human has that, male or female. The strange metal in her side, even her outfit is something straight out of a sci-fi movie." Donnie said. "The duffel bag has something in there and God knows what that is. Healed or not, I doubt this girl is from the surface at all."

Raph clenched his jaw and grunted. "I agree with Donnie. We should wait until she is conscious and then ask her questions." "Fine." Raph huffed.

They turned to leave the lab, however soon stopping when they saw the suprising. The girl was fully awake and standing in the middle of the floor while holding some type of gun; her duffel bag had been open and she yelled in an unknown language toward the turtles. Leo looked shocked; she was knocked out on the table a few minutes ago. Raph only growled and started to crack his knuckles. He guessed he was right about the possible threat. Leo looked toward Donnie, "Don what is she saying?" Donnie shook nervously, "I have no idea, the language she's speaking doesn't direct toward any of my translations." Leo then looked at Raph who had a grisly smile on his face. He made a hand signal gesturing to knock it off and Raph groaned in reply.

Their attention turned back to the girl, who's yelling got even louder and her eyes started to change. They went from her already odd forest green-hazel-ish eyes to a startling lime green, the pupil resembling a snake's. Leo cautiously stepped forward, talking slowly hoping that this girl could understand. "We are not going to hurt you," he said, "We are not a threat. Please disarm your weapon." The girl only showed her teeth, which both her canines were amazingly sharp fangs, and shouted more. _'She's still in her stance, but she's not apt to fire her weapon,'_ Leo deduced. He then repeated his statement, which again came to no avail as she still had her hand firmly on the trigger. Just then Michelangelo came through the door. "Hey guys what's with all the noise in he-"now her weapon was pointed at him. She began to yell in the unknown language, leaving Mikey confused.

"Uh…"

"Mikey. Don't. Move." The other three said in unison. Mikey shifted his eyes between his brothers and the girl, who was now waving her gun around and yelling at him. He then raised his hands up slowly and smiled brightly at the girl. "Hey sweet thing," Mikey said, "Even though I don't know what you're saying, I'm still gonna tell you a pretty thing like yourself shouldn't go around and point guns at people." The girl tilted her head to the side, giving him a look of utter confusion.

Leo pinched the bridge of his nose and Donnie fixed his glasses with a deep sigh, leaving Raph to gape at his idiotic younger brother. Seeing that whatever he was doing was working, Mikey then causally strolled over to the girl. "Yeah there you go, put it down. Good girls aren't supposed to be threatening, they're supposed to be pretty and hot," He scoped her up and down, "And you're doing just that." "Mikey you cannot be fucking serious-"

Raph was interrupted by Master Splinter entering the room. All four turtles tensed up at their father walking toward the threat, stopping directly in her face. The girl only looked at him without blinking, scanning over him like she was trying to find something. She then gasped and started speaking fluent Japanese at an alarming rate. Splinter responded as well, and Donnie had to chime his brothers in on their conversation. Splinter then turned to the turtles, who stood there with their mouths open.

"Well that that's all settled," Splinter said, "boys, please do show our new guest hospitality."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I decided to continue this fan fiction and write more stuff for you! I'm not too great at these A.N. things because I really don't have much to say, ehehehe….Anyway here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: do not own the TMNT series but I have made the OCS. I don't like to say 'own' because I feel like a creepy master or something...**

**~ / ~**

"Guest?" The turtles shouted. First they save her from near death, she threatens to kill them, and now she's a guest in their home. It was a pretty confusing situation. The girl turned to the turtles, who looked unsettled, and bowed multiple times whilst apologizing in Japanese. She then quickly explained, in which Donnie translated for his brothers, that she thought that they had kidnapped her so she automatically went to defend herself. She also expressed her gratitude for them patching her up, but then she removed her new bandages, revealing no signs of injury.

All of them looked shocked, she was only treated over an hour ago; now she doesn't even have a scar! The girl noticed their staring, so she held up a hand to get their attention. She then calmly walked over to her duffel bag, putting away the gun and bringing back an odd looking device. She put her hand on the screen and it lit up, she then spoke in the unknown language, then turning to Master Splinter, asking him something in Japanese. Once Splinter nodded, she proceeded to talk to her device which now glowed in response.

With one final word, a bright light flashed through the room, leaving just as quickly as it came. The girl then took her hand off the device, putting it away and sighing heavily. She turned to her new hosts, placing a hand on her chest. "Please forgive the misunderstanding," She said, "I misinterpreted your actions for something most unkind." Donnie gulped and Raph huffed in response. He squinted his eyes towards her; did she really now just start speaking English? "I tried asking, err yelling, what planet am I on, but I don't think you understood me," she continued, "I honestly thought I was on the wrong planet when I saw you guys, but then I saw the Rodentian in the oriental clothes, so I knew I was in the right place."

"Rodienti-what?" Mikey said. The girl's face turned from apologetic to confused. "Rodentian. That one right there." She pointed to Splinter, who only gazed back in response. "He is a Rodentian, right? I mean, I didn't know they were accepted in Japan but I guess my travel guide was wrong. And I also didn't know Reptillians were accepted too. I guess Earth really has come a long way."

Her hosts just stared blankly in response. "I think this one's crazy…" Mikey whispered.

"You are Reptillians, right? Hold on what planet am I on?"

"Earth, obviously." Stated Leo.

She ran a hand in her tousled hair, blowing her cheeks out. "Okay okay. I'm on Earth, that's a start. Good, I want to be here…I'm in Japan then?"

"Actually you are currently in the Manhattan sewers."

"Manhattan, the hell's a Manhattan?"

"The city you're in."

"Okay where's Manhattan?"

"New York, USA."

She then gasped like she remembered something. "Oh yeah, I remember reading about that in my Earth travel guide. So did you guys travel here or..?" The others again just stared. If this moment were an anime, everyone would've sweat dropped. Mikey leaned over into Donnie's ear, "Definitely crazy." Leo soon interrupted her rambling, "I'm sorry Miss but we have no idea what we are talking about. We are turtles from this planet who were exposed to mutagen and are now mutated, along with our father, Splinter."

The girl had a look of realization on her face. "So that's why you didn't understand me. I was speaking Reptillian language..." She huffed then shrugged. "Well, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Iori Nyeki at your service." She did a clumsy curtsy, and giggled, possibly at her action. This time it was Splinter's turn to talk. "My name is Splinter, and these are my boys," he stroked his fu man chu, "the one in blue is Leonardo, purple is Donatello, orange is Michelangelo, and red is Raphael. Welcome to our home." She thanked him and turned to look at each of the turtles.

Blue, or Leonardo, had a dominant type stance, giving off he was the leader of the pack. He also had two katanas on his back, or what she guessed were katanas. Donatello had a more studious look, judging by his glasses, and had his Bo staff out from the earlier incident. Michelangelo was the shortest (she giggled at the thought) and judging from his smile he was both a clown/ladies man (in his mind) and had two nun chucks strapped to his side.

She then turned to Raphael. He was sort of difficult to read, besides the two sais on each side. He only glanced at her and quickly looked away. _'Insecurity or anger?'_ she thought. The way his arms were folded told her that he wasn't too pleased to have her there, which was understandable, considering she was pointing a gun at all of them. All four turtles bowed to her, which she bowed in return. "So tell me, Miss Nyeki, if you're not from Earth, where did you come from." She chuckled lightly, "Well because you're Earthlings, it's gonna be harder to make you believe me. I come from the planet Shenza in Sector Seven, galaxy four. You see, there are billions of planets out there, you being one of them, in Sector Six.

While every other planet knows of each other's existence, planet Earth has always been known to be a planet in the dark. You have the least amount of extraterrestrial travel recorded in your history, and the fact that you constantly question yourselves and each other make it sort of difficult to have other worldly visitors enter your atmosphere. I however, decided to visit this planet since it's known to be unpredictable, and that sounds exciting." She took a breath," Unfortunately, space rubbish surrounding your atmosphere knocked my ship off course, so instead of Japan I ended up here." "Why Japan?" Leo asked. "It seemed nice from the travel guides, and I could experience some tranquility." "Sorry to burst your bubble, princess," Mikey said, "but the Manhattan sewers aren't the best place to find any." "Eh, that's cool." She said. Iori looked around for a bit, then returned her attention back to her hosts. "Well, I really appreciate your help, really I do. And I think I must be going now…" She then grabbed her duffel bag and began walking out. She started complimenting their lab as she walked out, but as soon as she met with the exit she stopped. She turned around rigidly before laughing.

"Uhm…my ship is offline. Do any of you have an ultrasonic repair system?" They stared blankly at her, "Guess that's a no." She plopped her bag onto the floor, and puffed out her bottom lip. Splinter walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you wish, you may stay with us for the night. We do not have a room for you, but you may share a room with any of my boys." The turtles tensed at that thought. They never had shared anything with a girl, let alone a room with a girl they had just met. Iori noticed this discomfort and declined. "I can just sleep on the floor, it's totally fine." "She can sleep in my room." Raph piped up. His brothers looked at him with surprised; the hell was Mr. I'm-A-Loner doing sharing his room with strangers? Raphael noticed his brothers' looks and grunted, "I'm not in a mood to sleep tonight, anyway." Iori had an eyebrow quirked but didn't question him.

"Then it is settled. Raphael, make sure to have your room presentable for Miss Nyeki. We shall have our guest with the most comfort." Master Splinter then left the lab and going back to his room. There was an awkward silence in the air. Iori coughed, "So uh, again, I'm REALLY sorry about threatening you guys, judging by your weapons you must've been super freaked out." "Our weapons?" Leo inquired. "Yes, those are weapons of ninjitsu right? In order to blend in Japan I had to learn certain things. I guess now, however, I should be looking at US history too."

Donnie adjusted his glasses, "Well, you are forgiven, unless you try that stunt again." Raphael grunted and left the room, his shell brushing against Iori as he did passed. "So you're mutated turtles that know ninjitsu? Odd, but I can dig it." Iori mumbled. "Also teenagers. About seventeen to be exact." Leonardo said. "Our times of births were precisely one point six two nine eight five seconds apart." Donnie stated matter-of-factly. Iori chuckled at that. "Did I say something funny?" Donnie asked, genuinely confused. "No no, It's just been awhile to hear time telling converted into decimals is all. It brings back memories." He nodded after understanding.

Mikey came over and put a huge arm over her shoulder. "Well, sweetness it's about time you calmed down. I'm so glad that you could show that pretty side of you." He smiled brightly at her.

"…."

Donnie chuckled and rejected Mikey sulked out of the lab. "Leo I think we should hold off on patrol tonight," he moaned, "we've had a long chain of events."

"I agree, for once, with him Leo. We should just wait until the morning to ask Iori questions about her whereabouts." Donnie followed his brother out of the lab. Leo felt somewhat disappointed, but pushed the feeling under the rug. "Miss Nyeki," she turned around, "we shall question you further in the morning. Now it is late and I suggest you get rest for tomorrow." Iori put a hand on her head, somewhat like a salute, "Sir, yes sir." He smirked at her before ushering her out of the room with her bag and closing the door. She looked around their lair; they had everything from a living room, kitchen, separate rooms, even a TV. "Nice place." "Thank you." He pointed to each room including his own, saying she could knock on any room if she wanted something. "I'll keep that in mind." Iori said.

"Good," Leo only took a few steps before turning around," I also would…watch out for Raph. He can be kind of a hot head. If you need to switch rooms I would gladly let you in." She replied and he disappeared. She looked around. "Maybe my assumption about him earlier was right." She mumbled. She walked over to Raph's room, slowly opening the door and gave a knock. "Can I come in or are you doing weird stuff?" She heard a rough 'yeah' and made her way in. His room was a bit heated; a few punching bags lay in a pile in the corner of the room. His sais were set on the side of his bed. She saw his gruff figure setting up something; she only saw it was a hammock when he moved.

He turned to her and frowned; surely this girl would start trouble. No normal person would want to be down here with them. Especially share a room with him. He huffed, "This hammock is where you'll sleep. There's a blanket already in it. Don't touch anything. Ever." "Okie-dokie, artichokie." She giggled at that last part. He quirked an eyebrow before walking off. He turned in the door frame, "You're an odd one." He said flatly. "Goodnight." Iori said. With that he closed the door. She shuffled and turned the light off, crawling into her hammock. She got into a comfy position before sighing, thinking about her day. "Wouldn't you believe it," she said to herself, "A goddamned alien in the sewers with four turtles and a rat."

**~ / ~**

**Hiya! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this fan fiction. Now just a heads up, I might not update as quickly as I would like to for next week will be crazy. So I might do a short chapter next time. Also, I will include more detail on Iori and her background in the next few chapters, so keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Sorry about the wait, school has been just heavy with the workload. Before we begin, I'd like to thank **KatrinaSebastian **for the review,** **I like to hear what readers think. Also the next chapter is going to be a short one for filler reasons, more like a side chapter. Just giving you a heads up.**

**Oh yeah, some scientific things like composition of metals and other stuff is going to be made up. Not being lazy, just saving time for other projects. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT series but I have made the OC's. I don't like to say 'own' because I feel like a creepy master…**

**~ / ~**

She woke up to the sound of heavy snoring. Iori rubbed her eyes and lazily stretched; she could have sworn she was the only one in the room. She peeked out of her hammock, and saw an enormous shell facing her way under some covers. "Liar." She whispered. Raphael stirred in his sleep, and Iori examined each curve and patch of his shell, letting the shapes and structure of each ridge sink into her brain. She found it strange that these "turtles" had their shells so exposed. She would think from their humanoid appearance they would cover it up, afraid that it would be too risky to keep in the open. She also noticed strips of duct tape peaking from the covers. Maybe his shell cracked? It was a possibility.

She pondered a bit more before he grunted and turned over, his amber eyes locked onto her hazel-green orbs. She blinked twice while a sly smirk inched across her face. "'I'm not in the mood to sleep anyway.'" She said. He scoffed and stretched his arms, putting them under his head. "Got a problem with it?" He grunted. She shook her head and tried to climb out of the hammock. The hammock, however, had other ideas, and soon Iori found herself being slammed onto the floor face first. Raphael sat up, peering down onto her. Iori bolted up, blowing a strand of hair out of her face, then looked Raph's way nervously. "That was...on purpose. Totally meant to do that." She stood and brushed herself off, making Raph notice her change in outfits. Instead of the leotard, she wore an oversized grey T-shirt with black boxer shorts. She yawned, stretched, and scratched her side. It was the most "not girly" thing he's ever seen.

He quirked an eyebrow when she walked over to the wall and put her leg the highest it could go, stretching on it. "What's that about?" He asked. "It's a sort of stretching I do in the morning," she switched legs, "It helps with flexibility." He slowly nodded, proceeding to put the covers back over him. Iori walked to the door then turned around at the sound of a heavy sigh. She raised an eyebrow, "You seriously not coming out of bed?" He grunted in response, and Iori decided it was time to get a wake-up call. She went over and threw the covers off of him, and he groaned in irritation. "What the fuc-""I'm not going to be the only person that comes out this room early. Besides, I smell food, and food is good." She shoved his arm which was covering his face, and he groaned at her. "Look, you, this is my room. I can do whatever the hell I want. You're not even staying here so I don't know where in the hell you got these notions that you were runnin' things." She stared blankly at him for only a split second before saying, "Well for the time being you have a roommate and this roommate says you get up." He scoffed at her then turned over. She huffed, "You either get up or I push you off." "I'd like to see you try." He snuggled deeper into his pillow, only to be suddenly pushed right onto the floor. He fumbled and stood up angrily, dangerously eyeing Iori, who faked whistled and looked around. "Who the hell do you think you a-""An extraterrestrial with inhuman strength. I said get up but you wouldn't listen, so I had to take matters into my own hands." She walked over and grabbed his thick wrist, to which he tried to reel from her but she had a firm grip. Iori smiled brightly, "Now that you're up, let's go get breakfast."

The two walked out of his room to find the rest of the family at the kitchen table. Mikey just set down a huge plate of pancakes, and the others practically drooled over the syrup and butter being drizzled over. Iori led a grumpy Raphael to the table, and once there Raphael snatched his wrist away from her. She huffed but sat down on a spare chair. Donnie got a big helping of the pancakes and so did Mikey. Splinter took about three, and Leonardo and Raph split a huge helping. That left Iori with four pancakes, but she didn't mind. She looked at Splinter for confirmation, since it would be rude to just dig in without being offered. "Eat, child. Your night here was most intense." She nodded and got her helping. After everyone was done eating, Mikey took the dishes and went to the sink. "Oh, Michelangelo, would you like some help?" "Call me Mikey, and sure doll face." She got up to help with the dishes, laughing every now and then from Mikey's corny jokes.

Donnie got up to go in his lab, and the other three remained at the table. Leo eyed Iori with interest; she was certainly not a normal girl. Nobody would really stay with four oversized turtles and a rat under the sewers and not question their sanity. Meanwhile Splinter turned to Raphael, who seemed to be brooding more than usual. "What is bothering you my son?" Raph quickly glanced to Splinter, Iori, then back to Splinter. "I don't know who she thinks she is, but I don't like her." "Well she did get you out of bed earlier." Leo noted. "So what? I don't trust her, not one bit." Iori put a set of dishes back into the cabinets, "It would be nice to talk of your distrust of me when I'm not five feet away from you." Raph glared at her, making her glare back. He couldn't believe this girl comes out of nowhere, threatens him, back talks to him, and still thinks she owns the place. It fueled his anger. Just then Donnie came out of his lab and brought over the metal he removed last night. He set it on that table and folded his arms. "I believe now is a good time for questions."

Both Mikey and Iori sat at the table; everyone had their eyes on her. Leo intensely stared, "Last night we found you in the South wing of the sewers. You were injured, and we brought you back to our home. Donnie removed the shard out of your side, but there are now no sign of scarring or injury whatsoever," he folded his arms, "how did you end up in the sewers?" Iori took a deep breath. "After my ship crashed, I scrambled to hide traces of my landing. With my injury, it would be hard to go unnoticed, so I hid in various areas. I traveled to find a safer hiding spot, but my injury soon made it harder to walk. I came across a hole in the ground, and after tumbling through, I traveled along the corridors to find a place to repair both me and my ship." "Where is your ship now?" Leo asked. "I put it in capsule mode. It's currently undergoing repair in that mode, along with reconstructing missing pieces." "Like this one?" Donnie pushed over the shrapnel he removed from her side. She looked at it attentively, analyzing every detail as if she had just laid eyes on it. "This is a metal made from Cozantium, a metal not on this planet, Titanium, and Boron. It makes up about 93% of my ship, and it was indeed in my side." "Do you have a place to go?" "I usually take shelter in my ship, but due to its current state, I don't have anywhere to live."

The room was silent. Each turtle had their own opinion in mind, and tons of questions had filled their head. They looked to their sensei, who sat with a calculating stare towards Iori. He seemed puzzled as well. Iori twiddled her thumbs out of nervousness. All of the stares and glances made her uncomfortable. She never really was fond of so much attention, whether it is good or bad. During the silence, she even asked her own self questions. Suddenly, as if a light bulb lit up in her head, she sat up. She cleared her throat to get everyone out of their haze.

"If I may offer a…proposition." all faced her, "During my few hours staying in your home, I've noticed a few, eh, problems in certain places." This made Raphael growl, "What's wrong with our place?" Leo looked at Raph intensely before telling Iori to continue. "With so much housework to be done around here, it must be tiring for the person who usually does it," Mikey nodded, "with that said; I'm willing to offer up a deal, if you agree. My ship's repair time will be four weeks. During this time, I could take care of any housework you wish me to do; whether it be laundry, dusting, vacuuming, repairing, whatsoever. I also believe that because you live in a sewer, getting fresh food isn't a walk in the park. So, four weeks of shelter in exchange for labor. Do you accept?" Again a long silence filled the room. It was apparent everyone was thinking whether to agree or not. As if on cue, Splinter stroked his fu man Chu and held out his hand to Iori. "Your deal is accepted, Miss Nyeki." Leo stood up and bowed then Donnie, then Mikey. Raph squinted his eyes, but bowed slowly.

"Welcome to our home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! I'm out of school today so I'm writing this chapter early! **

**Now like I said in the previous chapter, scientific and biological explanations shall be fabricated in later chapters (Not obvious things, but different body parts or chemicals.) My only reason for this is because Iori is an extraterrestrial, and anything that she's used to or has can be explained though almost anything. So to make it more Sci-Fi, I will both write my own explanations and receive theories from readers! (If you guys want to write theories, anyway.) I'll be sure to give you credit and I can't wait for the cool stuff you guys send me. I might also put in other projects I have in mind.**

**Now this chapter is going to be like a little, short filler to get to know Iori better. With all that said, enjoy your reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT series but I have made the OC's. I don't like to say 'own' because I feel like a creepy master…**

**~ / ~**

Donnie walked over to his metal desk, jotting down notes on his clipboard. Iori watched him as he sat across from her, placing the clipboard on his lap. He examined his scribbles a bit more, adjusting his glasses between lines. He then cleared his throat, gaining Iori's attention, and tapped his pen on the edge of the board. "Now, Miss Nyeki," Donnie started, "Although you've given us enough information to please, I still feel the need to question you a little more in order to gain more info on you and your lifestyle." Iori blinked, her lifestyle wasn't that much excitement. Well, if you don't count the traveling across the stars part as excitement.

Donnie quickly glanced over his notes, "First things first. Because you are staying with us for four weeks, it would be nice if you could tell me just some health and safety precautions you might need us to know."

Iori thought for a second, "Well I guess I could talk about my diet. Shenzians like me exert a lot of energy, even if we're not in motion," Donnie began writing, "because of this; I require a lot of carbohydrates, lipids, and protein. They make up most of my diet, but of course vegetables and fiber help too."

"Care to name any food you usually eat?"

"Hmm…I guess I can say candies, calktam, sinjou, kazuya..."

Donnie stopped writing, "calktam and kazu-what?"

"My bad, forgot to explain that those are basically what you call beef, chicken, and pork here." Iori scratched the back of her head, "I also eat seafood, grains, and starches too, but they're sort of nutrition. I guess you can say I can eat all the good stuff." She waited for Donnie to laugh at her joke, but as she saw he continued writing, she sighed and sat further in her seat. "Are there any dishes you're familiar with?" Donnie asked. "I'm not familiar with some dishes in America, but I do know some from Japan. I'll research on some later. I need to learn what to make you guys, right?" Donnie looked up at Iori only for a short time before looking back down on his clipboard. "Diet is good, how about health?"

"Well, I guess you already know about my purple blood, so that's not something I have to explain. I regenerate from an injury pretty quickly, but high voltage electricity can leave some damage. I have to be careful of severe head, neck, and spinal damage, oh and drowning; pretty much the same as a human, but with way more damage intake." Donnie looked up from his clipboard, "Are there any abilities we should know about? I mean, it's not every day we find an extraterrestrial in our lair."

Iori had to think about that. When she meets people for the first time, she tends to be a bit of a show off when showing her 'abilities'. She liked to have people in awe, and a question like this would possibly blow that whole thing. "Not any that you need to know of…yet."

Donnie was puzzled for a moment and adjusted his glasses,

"Explain."

This took Iori aback. Usually when she declined, people didn't bother her about it. This one, however, wanted to know everything. It's understandable, she's a stranger and he wants to know if he can keep his family safe. Nonetheless it surprised her. _'I think I might like this one,' she smirked internally_.

"Not much to explain, Donatello. There's nothing I can do that can put you in harm's way (lie.) The only thing you should know right now is that I have strength about seven times more than a human, can run and jump really fast, have super hearing, fangs and…uh…" She tapped her head, "I'm a fast learner. Pretty much a super human." She smiled then quickly gasped, "Oh and I have been trained in various fighting techniques, so in case someone else comes in here and wants trouble, I can totally kick their ass." Donnie chuckled lightly; she spoke like his elder brother.

He placed the clipboard back onto the desk and stood. Iori watched him rise up; she didn't notice he was the tallest brother. She also noted that he was a pointdexter, though it wasn't a bad thing, she liked pointdexters. She also found it very responsible of him to gather information from her, rather than just letting her stroll around and cause mayhem. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought he was the eldest brother, and the alpha. She pushed that idea in the back of her head when she stood up and followed Donnie out of the lab.

**~/~**

**That was the filler chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. As I said earlier, I would like to receive some theories on different things about Iori and the turtles, just so I can make the story better. In the future, I'm also going to be writing her language, like 'calktam' and such. Don't worry, I'll translate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, toodles~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Was your day alright? I don't really have anything to announce, but as I said in the previous chapter, I will accept theories and explanations to broaden either this story or stories in the future. **

**I'm not too good on these ANs, hehe /…**

**Anyways here's chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT series but I have made the OC's. I don't like to say 'own' because I feel like a creepy master…**

**~ / ~**

Four days have passed since Iori became a member of the lair. She helped Donnie out with some experiments, and she helped Leo plan different strategies for their vigilante patrols. She hung out with Mikey most of the time, cooking weird dishes, playing videogames; he even got her hooked on the anime Space Dandy. It wasn't a total getaway, however. Her chore list went through the roof. Most of it was just simple things, like going to get groceries(Iori looked up every food item in the world so she could know what she was asking for), cleaning bathrooms, cooking breakfast, lunch, and dinner(though her and Mikey split duties).

She easily done all of her chores in the deal she had made quickly, but one chore she simply hated. Today was the day she had a week's fill of dirty, smelly laundry. Now, this might be a shock to you, but when four boys (humanoid or turtle) live in the sewers and train all day, they make the most foulest of smells. Of course the smell is repulsing to a human, but for Iori, it was death. It wasn't like the family didn't have a washing and drying machine, but just to touch and throw the laundry in each machine made her cringe. Thank goodness she had her air sanitizing mask, so she wouldn't smell a thing.

It was this day; however, she couldn't do it. As she stuck her hand down Michelangelo's hamper, she pulled out a sticky Hustler's magazine. It didn't take her long to figure out what it was, and with a loud "Oh shit!" it was thrown on the other side of the laundry room. Iori threw off the mask in frustration. "Wha- why the fuck-"she went on and on, and a deep violet blush creeped onto her cheeks.

She couldn't believe what she had found. She has seen many stains in that room, but this one takes the cake. Iori quickly went to wash her hands, which she did so about three times. She got a plastic bag to hold the magazine in, and stormed over to the dojo room. She doesn't usually go in there, but the subject at hand called for immediate attention.

The turtles were doing their usual sparring. It was Mikey's turn to spar with Raphael, and he boldly walked with confidence towards his opponent. "Prepare to have your ass handed to you be the great and mighty MC Mikey!" He did a few tricks with his nun chucks and had a smug grin stretching from ear to ear. Raph cracked his neck and spun his Sais around, "Bring it on, dill weed!" The two went at it like pros. Raph dodges Mikey's spin kicks, while failing to hit Mikey with each powerful punch. Donnie and Leo looked at their fighting from the sidelines. "Mikey has improved." Leonardo noted. Donnie nodded in response, breaking down the calculations of each move and tactic of both fighters. The spar continued until finally Raph tripped Mikey and gave him a blow to the stomach on the way down. Mikey landed with a thud, but after Raph finished laughing, he helped his younger brother up. "What was that about my ass getting handed to me?" Raph chuckled. Mikey pushed him playfully and brushed himself off, "Yeah well I let you win, obviously. MC Mikey didn't feel like giving out too much energy." Raph snorted and patted him on the shoulder. "Well I believe it's our turn now." Donnie said.

Both Donnie and Leo got up, but before they could even get into stance, the dojo door flew open, revealing a very upset Iori standing in the doorway. The brothers looked a little surprised; she doesn't really come into the dojo unless it's after their training to clean. Leonardo stepped forward, "Is there something wrong, Iori?" She looked up, and he noticed she had a deep blush on her face, and then her eyes turned into anger as she locked eyes with Mikey. "Mikey," she held up the plastic bag, "Care to explain to me why I found _this _inside your hamper?" She uncovered the magazine, still sticky, and the turtles looked in awe. The three brothers looked at Mikey in disgust.

Mikey's cheeks turned a bright red, and he rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously. "Sorry about that, sweetness. I was meaning to hide that but I forgot where I put it." She sighed heavily, "Next time, try to keep things you don't want me to see out of my reach." She walked over to hand over the magazine, but then Raph came over and took it. Iori looked at him in confusion; the hell was he doing with that nasty thing? He squinted to see the wording, then balled his hands into fists. "Aw fuck, Mikey! Why'd you jack on one of my mags?!"

"That's yours?" Leo said, stunned. Donnie adjusted his glasses, "Oh my…" and Mikey hid behind his brother to protect himself from Raging Raph. "I swear always taking my stuff! Can't even have a damn magazine around here, I swear to-"

"Your mag?" Raph turned to Iori, nostrils flared and eyeing her.

That's when he realized he just confessed to owning a dirty magazine.

In front of a girl.

A girl who is sharing a room with him.

"It's your magazine?" her blush got darker, and he swallowed a lump in his throat. God, this was embarrassing. "Well, uh, it's not exactly 'my' mag…" "I think it's about time we prepare a separate room for Iori," Leo said, "It might be better for her if she doesn't, uh, witness our personal activities." All four nodded in agreement, and Iori had no hesitation moving the little stuff she packed up into a separate room in the lair.

**~/~**

After a few hours of extensive cleaning, her room was finally in order. She brought out her cube, a device that holds all belongings and places them in areas she would like to have them, and set up all of her desired furniture. She showed Leo how to do it, explaining it kind of like customizing a videogame house, to which he was pleased to learn.

It took awhile for her to forgive Mikey (I mean who could resist that charm *sarcasm*), but she let it go and they continued hanging out. She's actually gotten closer to Mikey more than any of the other family members. With the videogames and anime watching, she found a new friend to talk to, which they talked about everything together. She even got to know how much he loved girls, especially with his constant flirting. She didn't mind, though, because if he said the wrong thing she would've sat his ass down.

Ever since the 'magazine' incident, though, Raph has been avoiding Iori. Every time she comes into his space, he's either so cold or distant or walks away without saying a word. It got on Iori's nerves a bit but she didn't question him. They never talked much to begin with. He did say earlier in time that he didn't trust her. She thought he was just being cruel to show his disapproval.

On Friday night, the brothers came back from their late night patrol. Raph got to bust a few Purple Dragon heads in, along with random muggers he spotted. He fought a little harder than usual, though. The incident between him and Iori still bothered him, even a week after it happened. He didn't mean to avoid her like he did, but every time she came around, his shame was too much for him to handle. He saw her face too; she looked almost disappointed he avoided her. She got along with everyone else, and it made him angry he didn't the same attention. He wouldn't admit it was his own fault, and in result he avoided her altogether.

The four walked into the lair, Mikey hooting for their victory, and Donnie quickly going into his lab. Raph turned to the direction of his room, but was stopped by Leo's hand on his shoulder. Raph eyed his brother, "If I were you, I'd get that hand off me before something bad happens." Leo tightened his grip, and that only made Raph growl. "You need to talk to her." Raph's eyes widened. He turned his head away, not willing to show his shame to his brother. Leo frowned and released Raph's shoulder. "Out of all of us she talks to you least. I don't know what's going on with you, but she gets the feeling you don't like her." Raph grunted and clenched his fists, "How do you know that, huh? You have psychic powers or something?"

"I don't need any sort of powers to see the effect you have on her. Each time she comes around you, you turn into a brick wall. Most of the time you just walk away. Think about how she feels. She helps out around here, and this is how you treat her. You need to knock it off, Raph."

"I don't give a damn of how she feels," he raised his voice, "She shouldn't even be down here! Alien or human, the surface is where she belongs. It's her fault she saw the magazine, it's her fault she feels like crap! She shouldn't have even fucking down here with us! All of it is her damn fault!" Raph stopped his rant when he saw Leo frown behind him. He turned around to see Iori, hands full of laundry, her eyes dark and filled with sadness. Raph's face immediately softened. "Iori, I-" She threw the laundry down onto the floor and stormed into her room, door slamming behind her.

**~/~**

**Oh boy, that was a harsh ending. Raph pissed her off BIG time. I wonder if he'll apologize or just leave it at that. Well, that was a pretty good chapter! I may or may not update this week, but I'll try my best to make it so. Hope you enjoyed reading, toodles~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I am terribly sorry for keeping you waiting for so long; I have two looks to complete for my shop. I also sort of sprained my ankle, so the workload and the injury blacked my access to my laptop. Ehehe, sorry^^**

**Also, I would like to thank all of the people who commented on the story. And to those who were mad about Raph, well….**

**Anyways, here's chapter six!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT series but I have made the OC's. I don't like to say 'own' because I feel like a creepy master…**

**~ / ~**

They watched as the door slammed behind her. The slam could be heard throughout the whole lair. Raph knew he fucked up. He was positive. He turned to look at Leo, but to his surprise his brother already disappeared to his room, gently closing the door behind him. Raph looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching his fists with each increase of anger. "Ugh, damnit!" He hit the nearest wall with a powerful fist, possibly hard enough to put another hole into it.

His nostrils flared as the blow toiled his anger, only a little. He slowly collected himself, rubbing the back of his head and taking a deep breath. He knew what he had to do. He was taught to respect women, but his actions proved to be opposite of what he learned. He berated himself for it, training harder to forget.

But this; this was the end of the line.

He looked in the direction of Iori's room-coincidentally next to his- and took a long breath. He then began walking over. With each step he took, his mind went into scrambles. His doubt and fear of her rejection ran through him like a steam train. He didn't notice that he was standing right in front of her door. Raph swallowed hard. He took a shaky hand and knocked on her door. He waited for a bit, hearing no response. He knocked again, and received the same reply as he did before. He sighed and raised his hand to knock once more, but the door opened, revealing Iori in the doorway. She stared blankly at him, along with a hint of attitude. His breath hitched in his throat; never had he been more nervous in his life. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly at the loss of words. She rolled her eyes and attempted to close the door, but Raph put his hand in the way. She looked at his hand then at him, her gaze becoming colder by the second. Raph noticed this and breathed, "I need to talk to you."

She sucked on her bottom lip, raising an eyebrow at his remark. He regained his voice back, "I would like to do it privately." She folded her arms and walked over to the bed and sat on it. She gestured to the spot next to her, and Raph hesitantly walked in, closing the door behind him. He took a moment to observe her room; he didn't realize how much she had with her. The room smelled like mangoes, with little perfume bottles sitting on a dresser, along with a few brushes, hair products, and combs. He also saw a few pictures hanging up, some hand-drawn and some bought, each having their own little image of either people or places. He looked around her bed to see a sketchbook on her dresser. Weird, he's never seen her draw around the guys. He continued looking at every decoration, letting them sink in.

Iori eyed him suspiciously. He talks about her then looks at her room like a lost child? She got annoyed and let out a deep sigh, hoping it would catch his attention. It did, and he casually walked over, sitting on the bed while fixing his posture.

For a few long minutes it seemed like they were having a staring contest. Raph felt uneasy how her usually bright eyes turned dark and cold. If he could, he would say that it felt like she was burning a hole into his soul. It gave him the creeps. Finally she spoke up, "Are you just gonna stare at me because I have other things to do." The remark surprised him, but he knew it was fair since he had been so cruel to her. He took a deep breath and began, "Look, I know you know I don't trust you. I still have my doubts. But," he hesitated, "I know it was wrong for me to yell about you like that. I've been taught to treat women better, but my anger got the best of me. It was just ever since that incident…" Raph brought his hand to his forehead, feeling the shame and emberassment he felt when it first happened. Iori looked at him; was that really what was bothering him? All those times of no communication between the two simply because of him feeling emberassed? She suspected there was something deeper, so, she let him finish.

"I didn't mean to cause you any trouble, it was just I was so angry." He looked at Iori with saddened eyes, "Not just at you, but at everything." He put his head in his hands, "You coming here was out of nowhere. I just didn't know how to express it. The others trust you, but I never really was the trusting type. Now with you doing all these things for us, and me treating you like this in return...I just wanted to protect them. Never let down my guard. I didn't know what kind of threat you were to us, injuired or not. You're definetely not human, and it only put me more on edge. I just wanted to protect-"

"You could've told me sooner." Iori said. Raph looked up at her. Her face was calm but stern, her eyes beginning to go back into their hazel-green shine. "I undertsand how it feels. Protecting the ones close to you. I get it. You could've just said something, if you felt that uncomfortable. We could talk more, you could learn to trust me. I rather not be in a place where I'm not fully welcome." She brushed a curl out of her face.

"But the incident with-"

"I've forgave him ages ago, Raph. I've forgiven you too. Just don't leave something you don't want me to see out there." She laughed a bit. Raph was certianly confused. He was ready to be rejected, refused, and put out. Now this girl who he treated so poorly was laughing. It didn't click. Iori noticed the dumbfounded look on his face, "What?" "I just thought…you wouldn't forgive me." He held his head low in shame. He ignored her, talked about her, and blamed her for his uneasyness. How could she forgive him? She looked at his face, only to laugh even harder. The wholesituation was certianly confusing, to say the least. She wiped her eyes and lightly punched him in the arm. "Look, I'm not the type to keep a grudge, it's all forgiven. Just don't act like an ass if you feel some type of way." Raph locked eyes with her and smiled. She happily accepted his apology, even made him feel comfortable afterwards. She was really a nice person, er, alien. They began to start a conversation, talking about things from stories of Iori's traveling to Raph's training. They talked for hours, and finally it was late, so Raph decided it was time to go to his own room. He walked through the doorway, followed by Iori laughing about their previous conversation. "I didn't even know you had red boots." She said. "What's wrong with red boots?"

"Nothing…Maybe you wanted them to match your gawdy doo-rag."

Raph held his hand to his heart, acting as if he had been shot. "My feelings are so hurt." He said sarcastically. Iori nudged him in the bicep, and he laughed in return. Irori then noticed the laundry that she threw on the ground and went to go get, but she was stopped by Raph. "I'll worry about it." She flashed a bright smile at him, and he had a good view of her upper and lower sharpened canines, or fangs if you fancy that name. She placed an ebony hand on her lower arm, "I really appreciate you talking to me. It felt nice to actually be noticed by you."

At first he flinched at her gesture, not enough for her to notice though, but only because of his inexperience with touching. He told himself it was just a touch of appreciation, and he relaxed and smiled at her. "It took me a lot to actually talk to you, but I'm glad that we actually got a chance to know each other," He touched her hand with his, noticing her unfased by his action and continued, "We're going to have a lot more talking, trust me." Iori shook her head, "I hope we can get as much as we can. Besides, there's only a week left." She slipped her hand away from his and walked back into her room closing the door.

He was left alone in the silence of the living room. A week, wow time goes by fast Raph thought. He looked down at his hand, a faint scent of mangoes from where Iroi had touched him, and looked back up to her door.

It was almost time for Irori to leave, but Raph wasn't sure that he wanted her gone.

**~/~**

**Well that was certainly a pleasant conversation. I know it's kind of a short chapter, but I assure you there is WAY more coming. **

**Hmm that little scentence at the end was interesting, wasn't it? *Evil laugh* **

**Welp that's all for chapter six, I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Toodles~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Well I have a four day weekend so that means more chapters~**

**I'm currently in the middle of a paper and a dress that I must create so after this weekend so again, my activity may not be often. I'm sorry T.T**

**Well, that's all I have to-oh yeah!**

**A biiiiiiggggg thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to see people actually want to read what I write. It really means a lot to me, so thank you.**

**Oh and one more thing….I actually have plans to make more stories, maybe in the world of Star Trek, Avengers, Sherlock, etc… It's not official but if any of you have ideas for it I'll be happy to accept it.**

**Wow, this is the most I've said on A/N's, hehehe**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT series but I have made the OC's. I don't like to say 'own' because I feel like a creepy master…**

**~ / ~**

Iori sat up in her bed with a lazy yawn. She scratched her hair scarf and made a lazy smile; for once she didn't wake from alarms. Today she felt something…different. Happiness, that's it. After her talk with Raphael last night, she felt great knowing that they could get along. She threw the covers off of her, soon halting with thought. She only has a few more days until her ship is back online. She frowned at that thought; she didn't want to leave them just yet. Still, she is a woman of her word, and doesn't want to be a burden on her more than gracious hosts. That's not the Shenzian way, she told herself.

With a huff, she got out of bed and walked over to the dresser. She had to take out a pair of sweatpants, because, let's be honest, who wears pants to bed? (Probably a lot of people, but not Iori.) She quickly stuffed her legs and waist into them, skipping out the door and into the kitchen.

There she saw Mikey at the stove cooking fresh omelettes, and Leo sat to himself at the table. Iori shuffled over and sat next to Leo, exchanging good mornings between the both of them. "Smells great, Mike." Iori said while sniffing the air. "Why thank you, sugar lips. Cooking is in fact my specialty." Mikey smirked to himself. Leo rolled his eyes at him, making Iori laugh a bit. He winked at her in response; he began to like Iori as a friend, which was rare for the leader turtle. He was always so cautious to bring people in, but he could read her personality, and he instantly knew that she was trustworthy. In all honesty, Leo had grown a soft spot for her.

They both watched Mikey prepare each omelet; Mikey surely knew what he was doing. He flipped each one at perfect timing. They watched him a bit more until Iori scratched her head scarf again, causing Leo to look. "Why do you wear that on your head?" He asked, genuinely curious. Iori looked at him, "I've always had to wear this. I guess from where you're coming from, you've only seen straightened hair, right?" Leo nodded. Iori continued, "My hair's not really that straight. I mean, I could straighten it, but that's too much work. Anyways, my hair's naturally coily like it's been for the past few weeks, but I wanna style it so I might just make puffs." Leo nodded, now understanding. To be honest, even when saving pedestrians and looking at media, he hadn't really paid attention to what females' hair looked like. He did see a difference between Caucasians and women of color, but it wasn't something to completely catch his eye. "I would style it now, but I'm not going anywhere at the moment," Iori yawned and leaned back in her chair, "Nah, I'm just going to keep the scarf on for today."

Not too long after the rest of the family arrived, and everyone sat down and ate. The omolettes were bigger than she suspected, but again she forgot that they eat more than humans. She could eat the same amount (which she did), but she thought it would just look more surprising. Splinter glanced over at Iori, who was happily eating her breakfast. He cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention and turned to Iori. "Miss Nyeki," he said, "I do believe this is the last week you'll be with us." To this Iori looked a bit sad, and the four turtles looked down at their plates in grief. They didn't want her to go. She was such good company, and her depart seemed too soon. "Yes, sadly. But...I just don't want to leave you all. You've been so kind to me, and I can't say thank you enough," a little, sad smile grew on her face; "Still, I keep my promises. Four weeks only, no more, no less."

Mikey let out a fake, over the top cry, jumping out of his seat and hugged Iori. She would be squished by his massive arms if it wasn't for Leo and Raph attempting to pry him off of her. "No, my sweet cakes! Don't leave meeee! We have so much to do together I was gonna propose to you in a week just let me get the ring don't go pleaseeeee!" The brothers managed to peel him off of her, hard enough that he fell on the back of his shell. Everyone laughed, and Mikey stood up, embarrassed. Iori smirked, "Well that seemed like one shell of a scene, baby." She even did the signature Dandy move with the end of that quote, only making Mikey and herself chuckle.

After that, they all finished breakfast, Iori helping with the dishes, and left the table. Master Splinter ordered the boys to go into training, and the four quickly disappeared into the dojo. Now, Iori had no specific chores, today, and she would get quite bored doing nothing. She looked toward the dojo door; it would be nice to actually see what they do in there.

Iori walked over to the door, putting a pointed ear against it. She could her Splinter give certain orders, both English and Japanese, and the brothers complied. She thought now would be a good time to slip in, since she could tell no one was sparring just yet. She meekly opened the door and slipped in, finding herself being eyed by the others in the room. "Uh, I know I can't be in here, but I was just so curious to see what ninjitsu actually looked like." Splinter said there was no rule saying she couldn't enter, and with that she plopped herself down in the corner and observed the actions. Their fighting techniques were some of the most eqsusuite she's ever seen; moves so keen and quick it would make you look twice. She watched as each turtle used their weapons, eyeing every direction they went and how they were used. She was most interested in Raphael's movements; seeing as how bulky he is, she was amazed that he could use his Sais so skillfully. He was up against Leo, and Iori could've sworn she was watching a movie. Their moves were so perfectly done, it was like watching fire and ice collide. Their muscles visible under their scaly skin were bulged out during the spar; Raph easily blocked Leo's katanas and managed to knock one out of his hand. Leo then did a sideswipe, bringing Raph crashing to the floor and putting a blade to his throat. Splinter called end match, and Leo helped his brother up, patting him on the shell. "A bit more training, Raph."

"Whatever." Raph growled. Iori got to watch Donnie and Mikey spar. They weren't as skilled as Leo and Raph, but against each other, they proved to be a dangerous match. She watched all four turtles go at it, and finally decided that it was time to take her leave. She stood up to exit the dojo, but Splinter put his hand out to stop her. "Miss Nyeki, seeing as though you have watched them fight, would you have any suggestions to help them improve?"

Iori was stunned at this. She didn't expect to be called out. I mean, she had serious and almost deadly training herself, but that was from a completely different book of tactics. Still after watching them, she found a few flaws that they could learn to patch up. "Eh…well…" all eyes were on her," Raph could be more aware of his opponents' body position. If they have their foot in a certain stance, then they will use it." Leo smirked at this. His brother was still not ready to be leader, and Iori saying it (not really) made his heart swell. His inner pride fell flat as Iori continued. "I also think that Leo should have a stronger grip on his weapons. If those are his main weapons for his fighting, then he should pay more attention to them. Also Donnie should be a bit quicker with his staff, and Mikey should observe his enemy first before attacking. Oh and most of all, you guys should really practice your defense."

Splinter nodded, "Hm...I shall take that into consideration. Now then, why don't you show them how you would do it?" Iori's mouth dropped open. She hasn't fought in awhile, well not since her trip to Pharleeze and some Maldeezian gave her a problem. That was a few months ago, though, and she secretly trains when the turtles aren't around or awake.

She hesitated for a moment, and then strolled over onto the fighting mat. "Is there any specific rules I should know about?" She asked. "Only begin when I call, and cease when I call." Splinter stated. She nodded, and Splinter called up Mikey to the mat. He walked over cockily and did a few moves with his nun chucks, "You ready to get slaughtered, sweetness?" She smirked in reply, and they each got into their fighting stances. The other turtles watched with anticipation, they always wondered if Iori could protect herself and how. "Hajime!" Mikey practically lunged at her, easily missing due to Iori's quick speed, and Iori did a spin kick, hitting him square in the jaw. Mikey attempted to hit her with the nun chucks, but she easily disarmed him and flicked him with them against his arms. He fell over and cried uncle-a lot-and at the words stop, she instantly ceased beating him. Iori helped him up, and Mikey childishly whimpered and took back his nun chucks. "Damn, sweetness, why'd you have to hit so sour?"

He walked off the mat, being quickly replaced by Donnie. He adjusted his glasses and got into stance, followed by Iori, and went at it with the sound of go. He lunged his bo staff at her, trying to jab her stomach, but she left him frustrated with each dodged shot. He spun the staff around and managed to hit her in the calf, and she winced in pain. She then growled and bared her fangs, complete by jumping on top of his shoulders and wrapping her legs around him. She then used extra force to completely throw him over, making him land on the floor with a loud grunt and thud. Splinter called stop, and Iori quickly went over to Donnie, helping him up and being cautious of his head. "Are you alright? Goodness I'm sorry, I forget my strength sometimes." She went in close to fix his glasses that were crooked on his face, making a blush creep onto his face. "I'll be fine, just a minor concussion that will heal in no time."

She helped him off the mat, and then came face to face with Leo. They walked onto the mat, and she rubbed her calf that still hurt from Donnie's staff. Leo bowed respectfully, and out of confusion, she bowed back. They never took their eyes off each other, and she could feel the strength pouring off of him in that very moment. They went into their stance at the sound of go, they went to war. Iori remembered from earlier that he was quite quick with his moves, and an attack would come too fast to notice. She successfully dodged his attacks, but she almost got hit with a sideswipe.

She jumped from it, but Leo's speed never decreased. It was certainly a longer fight; Leo was very skilled to say the least. He unsheathed his swords and lunged at her, almost snagging her hair scarf, and received a heavy backhand smack across the face. He was dazed, but only for a moment, and made a hole in her oversized T-shirt. Iori noticed it and got a bit upset, she knew she was going to have to patch it up later. The katanas continued their assault, and out of nowhere Iori caught both blades between her hands. Leo gasped, he wasn't expecting that. She then quickly let go to jump kick Leo, sending him flying to the wall. He slid down, and he didn't notice that Iori now held a katana to his throat, right after Splinter called.

Iori attempted to help him up, but Leo impatiently picked himself up, grabbing his swords and walking to the floor. Iori shrugged, guessing he was a bit sour from losing. Finally her final challenger stepped onto the mat. Unlike the others, Raph sheathed his Sais, making Iori tilt her head. If he had no interest in his weapons…this surely was going to be a good fight. They got into their stance, and Splinter called go. Iori jerked to move, but was only halted by Raph's non-activity. He was simply standing there, staring at her. She was confused, and she looked at the others for answers. They all looked as if nothing happened, and then it clicked. He was checking her. He was evaluating every move and position she was in, and now he was seeing what would be the best way to take her down. She sure wasn't having any of that. She began to circle him slowly, never breaking eye contact. He stared blankly back, burning holes into the back of her head. He took his eyes away only for a moment, but before he realized, Iori had already put him to the floor with a powerful kick.

He landed with a thud, but quickly bounced back up. Iori didn't break a sweat; she charged at him with incomprehensible speed. Unlike her previous opponents she managed to hit him, but he was unfazed due to his bulky stature. He was waiting for her to get tired. He found that his plan had worked, and he took no time to grab Iori by the waist and slam her to the ground. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her, and struggled to get up.

Splinter was about to call, but Iori slowly got up breathing fiercely and baring her fangs. Raph smirked, she came back for more. He took out his Sais and began to come for her, but she evaded the attempts. She then grabbed him by the forearm, and lifted him off the ground. Raph jaw hung open as she then threw him to the ground, Sais sliding across the floor. Splinter called time, and Iori helped Raph up, going to get his Sais and hand them back to him. The turtles were stunned. They expected Mikey to be defeated, a little with Donnie, not really with Leo, but she defeated Raph?! They were dumbfounded. They had no idea that she was that strong or powerful, her attacks were more clean and quick than their own. Even Master Splinter raised an eyebrow at his sons' defeat. She then quickly turned to the turtles, apologizing furiously if she severely hurt them. Her apologies began teetering between English and Shenzin, but they assured her that no real damage was done. Master Splinter walked to Iori, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I must admit, I would have never seen you as a fighter. You defeating my sons with such ease have really put me in a state of awe. I wish for you to train with them until it is time for you to leave." Iori smiles and nods, letting Splinter walk to the exit. He stopped at the doorway, "As punishment for being defeated, you four must make sure the dojo is spotless by lunch." The turtles groaned but quickly agreed, and just like that they were off cleaning. Iori thought it would be best to leave, but Mikey stopped her. "I'm not gonna lie, your moves were pretty badass. Such a pretty face with a powerful blow. And the way you kicked Raph's ass! Oh my God we're totally getting married." "MIKEY!" Raph growled. Mikey let go of her and rushed back to his chores, leaving Iori snickering as she exited the dojo.

Now about that hole…

**~/~**

**Well well well wasn't that a fun chapter? I bet you didn't know Iori was a badass :D**

**More chapters to come up soon, and like I said earlier, I am accepting ideas for what to write about next. **

**See you on the next chapter!**

**Toodles~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again! I sort of said all of my announcements in the last chapters, so there isn't much to say...**

**Uh…nope can't say any- Oh yeah yeah yeah**

**Just to let you guys know, if you didn't know, and if you didn't, it's my fault, Iori is an alien with African American attributes and is team natural. I didn't know if I got that clear, and I'm not forcing it on you, I just wanted to make sure she wasn't mixed for…just an alien.**

**Well that's it, enjoy chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT series but I have made the OC's. I don't like to say 'own' because I feel like a creepy master…**

**~ / ~**

Raph knocked twice, receiving a cheerful voice welcoming him in. He opened the door and peaked his head inside; he was greeted by the wonderful scent of mangoes and vanilla. He inhaled and exhaled, taking in the sweet scent. Iori watched him from her bed and giggled. He walked in and closed the door behind him, "Man has your room always smelled this good?" She smiled, "Well you've never came in until now."

He joined her on the bed, noticing the sketchbook and pencils she had swimming between the covers. He tried to lean in to see what she was drawing, but she snatched the book away and brought it to her chest. He raised a brow at her, and tried to reach for the book. His hand was smacked away, and a frown grew on his face. "What the hell was that for?" "No peaking." She barked back. She held the book loosely, grabbing a pencil out of her hair and continuing to draw. Raph watched her hands work on her secret creation. She looked up at him, steadying her hand, then looked back down and continued her work. There was a long, unnoticed silence until Raph spoke up. "Can you give me any clues to what you're drawing?" She spoke without lifting her head up.

"Stay right there."

"Huh?"

"You moved, don't do that."

"What the he-"

"Perfect! Just like that!"

He continued to stare at her until she placed the pencil back into her curls. She held the sketchbook out to examine her work, then flashed a bright, toothy grin. She turned the book around for Raph to see, "Tell me what you think." His eyes widened at the sketch; Iori flawlessly drew him and his family together. The detail was perfect. It was almost as if she had drawn a photograph. He took the book in his hands and traced his fingers over the faces, careful not to smudge it. There he stood next to Leo, Donnie and Mikey on the other side, and Master Splinter in the middle. He gaped in amazement at her skills. He nodded in approval, "Wow, this is pretty damn good." He handed the book back to her, "How come you never showed any of us?" Iori scratched her head, "Well it's sort of a secret hobby. I like to draw the people I meet, and over the years I've traveled and one can assume I have done quite a few." She closed the book, tucking away the pencils and placed them on her nightstand. She looked downward in smiled, "I guess it's another form of not being lonely." She said it low enough for him not to fully hear, but quickly changed the subject.

"So, what brings you in here tonight?"

"I said we would be talking more."

She smiled to herself, "I know, I just guessed that after having your ass handed to you earlier, you would've started ignoring me again."

He tousled her hair, fluffing out her curls. She tried swatting his hand away, but he kept it firmly placed. "Get out of there; you're messing with the style." She scolded. "You're hair's really soft," he took his hand out, letting the scent of mango and coconuts hit his nose, "It smells nice too." She blushed lightly and quickly looked away,

"I've invested in some of the hair products Earth has to offer. I really like the results."

"How'd you get it like that anyway?"

"Some days I twist it, some days I braid, other days I Bantu…I researched some Earth hairstyles on my device, and I really like the results." She shook her head, letting the mass of curls shake free. He certainly found her hair interesting. The smell was also a change, and Raph genuinely enjoyed it. Even when she first arrived he smelled the sweet scents coming from her, and it made him get different feelings, causing him to not make much conversation with her before.

Now, however, it felt completely different. Even in a day, he felt that he had come in such good terms with her, and unbeknownst to him, she had that effect on people, though not for attention. He saw her as so down to Earth, well, pretty relaxed, and could talk to just about everyone. She also seemed like she was cautious to trust people herself, which was acceptable considering the amount of stories she had told him last night.

As they continued to talk, he heard the wonders of all her different adventures, like the one time she went to Anbelzef and got hired to become a hostess for one of the archdukes. Another one was when she got stuck in a village not too far from Hulaga that only dressed in Roman attire. She described that her outfit was one of the most confusing garments to put on. He laughed at the part where she tripped in a bowl of fruit whilst putting her arm in the awkward sleeve. The one that interested him the most was when she got captured by a galactic bounty hunter force. They had got her by mistake, but as she showed them proof, they soon apologized, even offering her a spot in their crew. She traveled with them for a few months, acting as a spy and capturing criminals throughout the galaxies.

Her stories were so vast with wonder and site seeing, he was surprised to learn that with all of that adventure she was still at the ripe age of 22. She was older than all four brothers, yes, but she treated them as if they were adults too. She was so open minded and accepting towards all things, and the fact that she had treated the family like they were any other person made Raph feel a new way about her. He couldn't explain this feeling, but it felt like a calm afternoon in the weight room. The amount of sweat and pride pumping through him with each set, it made him feel great. Iori unconsciously gave him that satisfaction with each story.

He told her about the time where his brothers played a game called "Buck Buck", where while playing he jumped too far and threw himself into a pile of dirty diapers. He blushed in embarrassment when Iori laughed uncontrollably, but he knew it wasn't in a teasing manner, but more just as enjoying the humor out of it. They talked for what seemed like days, though only had been hours.

Iori felt like she and Raph connected, which was odd considering they had only really began talking last night. She felt that she could tell him anything, and of course loved to tell her stories of adventure to not just him, but to others. She felt the need to give a sense of adventure to everyone, whether traveling or not. Honestly, it was rare for a Shenzian to be a 'traveler', but her past seemed to change her fate. Either way, she continues to enjoy life, while also respecting her roots. She listened to Raph tell his stories of childhood and family; she understood what it felt like to be seen as nothing but a freak, a blemish to all things 'normal'.

Maybe that was the connection, she thought. She would never really know. She began to like Raphael's company, but the thought of having to leave really tore her on the inside. In her eyes, Raph was less accepting of himself like the others. They continue to live normal lives, but he has always had a sense of…anger. The fact of living in hiding and save civilians, only to be rejected back into the shadows hurt him, and unfortunately that was true. Iori knows that the human race can be rather cruel and unforgiving, just like countless other species. He told her he coped with his anger and heavy workouts and training was rather apparent on his figure. Still, his massive stature made him no less unordinary to Iori. Hell, she has friend who are made of nothing but gelatinous mass (They're great people, though, party animals, even).

She treated everyone as equals, no matter how they looked or behaved because she knew the ridicule that comes with that. She has been described by different yet beautiful in the eyes of men, and women, but refuses to put it that way. Accepting someone who is out casted by others is simply compassion. On Earth it would be humanity, but she's not human. To her, it's really common sense. God, she felt like an old soul.

"I have a question." Iori was brought out of her thoughts, "Ask away." "Where did you learn to fight like that? I know you have inhuman strength, but I didn't expect you to defeat, well, any of us." She moved a bit closer to him, not consciously, but almost as if on instinct. "Well when I was younger, I had to protect myself in the orphanage, b-"

"Orphanage?" Raph interrupted. Iori parted her lips to continue, but sighed and nodded. Raph placed a comforting hand over hers. "If you aren't comfortable with telling me now, I won't force you." Raph had never spoke to someone like this before, and it felt odd for him to do so now. Iori made a small smile, "Thank you. I honestly feel like I could tell you anything and everything about me, but now is not the time for…" "I agree. Man, it's so odd to feel so similar in just over a day." Iori nodded her head, and got up from the bed, grabbing the sketchbook and sitting back next to Raph. She flipped it open, skimming through a few blank pages before finding her desired image. She pointed a finger to the page, "Here, this is Aknul, a very good friend of mine. He doesn't really have good eyesight, but that's normal for Gorgors like him," she continued showing him pictures, "Oh and these are my friends Kain and Calna, they're a couple I met while on a Peranese cruise. Oh oh and this is me and my brother Demetrius. Hmm, wonder where he is now?"

To that he raised an eyebrow. "Brother?" "Oh yes a brother, one and only. He's a traveler too, actually was the one who got me into traveling. When I was little, he'd take me with him on many adventures, which gave me an opportunity to see so many new things. It's not often Shenzians travel to other planets, especially ones that are out of their galaxy. He also trained me in my fighting techniques, and even taught me things school would never even think of being possible. He truly is a great influence in my life. Without him, I would be just a random alien." "Where is he now?" Raph asked. "He still travels, and we run into each every so often. I would know where he is, but my locator is kinda busted after the crash. Donnie helped to repair it, but it's only locking on to one thing in this city. I don't think it's him, though so maybe just a random location."

Raph shrugged. They continued on the matter until a knock was heard on the door. "Come in." Iori said. In came Leo, and Raph instantly tensed; what's he doing in here? Leo eyed Raph, and then turned to Iori with soft eyes, "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but Raph is to join us for our nightly patrol." Raph sighed and slowly got off the bed, saying his goodbyes and followed his brother out of the door.

Iori got out of the bed and went over to her bag, rummaging through it. She pulled out her location device, turning it on and seeing the light in the same location on the screen. She groaned and walked out the door. She walked in Donnie's lab direction, "This damn thing. I wonder if there's actually someone in this city…"

**~/~**

**Hello again, guys! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I feel that was a serious chapter, well, maybe not idk.**

**Do not worry! Iori's past will be known, soon I hope. How do I not know? I don't know, I write whatever's on my mind. And what's with the blip on her device? Is it her brother? Is it a tree? Who knows, I sure as hell don't.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Toodles~**


End file.
